Tainted Blood
by Midnight.walker.22
Summary: This is a story that takes place during City Of Ashes, when Clary and Jace find out they are brother and sister. Will they be able to be brother and sister or will their mixed feelings get in the way? I suck at summaries, but give it a shot. If I get enough reviews, I will definitely be updating. WARNING: This Fanfic is rated M for a reason! Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey Guys! This is my first M-rated fanfic, and I'm basically just trying the idea out. if I get enough reviews then I will definitely update this and turn it into a full-blown story. I would really appreciate it if you favorite/follow/review. Whether your reviews are good, or if you are correcting things, I encourage all. I love hearing your optimistic reviews and I definitely would like to be informed of how I could possibly make my story better. So here's the story, but just a reminder, this story is rated M for a reason!**

Clary POV

I was walking down the street, heading towards the Institute. I moved in there yesterday, and thankfully, I haven't run into Jace yet. I knew my streak wouldn't last forever, but I just couldn't see him without wanting to kiss him and run my hands through his hair, and touch his hard abs, and his— _NO! Clary keep it together! You are his sister, snap out of it!_ I warned myself. That seems to happen a lot lately. I think I'm going insane. For the first time since I found out we were related, I allowed myself to cry.

Not long after, it started to rain. I was only about two minutes away from the Institute, and my clothes were already soaked through, it was pouring so much. I was walking up the front steps, and I went inside. I didn't know if anyone was home. I only knew that neither Maryse nor Robert were home, they were at a Clave meeting in Idris. Like usual.

I took off my shoes by the door and started walking up the stairs towards my room. I went to turn a corner, down the hallway my room was in, and smacked right into a wall. Only it wasn't a wall, it was a person. The person grabbed both my arms to steady me. I looked up to apologize, only to find the one person I was trying to avoid. Jace. We just stared at each other for a moment, before I decided to break the silence.

"Sorry," I said. I tried to go around him, but he grabbed my wrist holding me back.

"Wait. Look, Clary I know you're avoiding me, and I don't blame you, but I really think we should talk about this," he said. I thought for a second before giving up and responding.

"Fine. When?" I asked him, not looking directly at him.

"How about we go to dinner tonight at Takis?" he asked me. I just nodded. "Okay, is seven alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said. I quickly looked him in the eyes, but immediately looked away. "I should...go. I need to get changed," I said while walking away. I didn't look back at him, when I entered my room and shut the door.

Jace POV

I was walking down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. I didn't want to eat, but last time I didn't, Isabelle gave me one of her "lectures," and I did not want to go through one of those again.

I was turning a corner, when something smacked into me. I looked down and saw red hair, I immediately knew it was Clary. I reached out to steady her before she fell. She looked up at me, starting to apologize, and stopped when she saw it was me.

"Sorry," she said, avoiding my eyes as she tried to go around me. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

"Wait. Look, Clary I know you are avoiding me, and I don't blame you, but I really think we should talk about this," I said. We were standing there for a moment, before she sighed and started speaking.

"Fine. When?" she asked, and I couldn't help but notice that she wouldn't look at me.

"How about we go to dinner tonight at Takis?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes. Thankfully, she nodded 'yes.' "Okay, is seven alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that's fine," she said. She quickly glanced up and into my eyes, but she immediately looked back down. "I should...go. I need to get changed," she said, heading for her room. She went in and shut the door without looking at me again.

I walking down to the kitchen, thinking about how nervous I was about tonight. _What if I can't control myself around her?_ I thought. I got out an apple and started eating it. I leaned against the counter and let my thoughts take over.

By the way her clothes were soaked, it was obvious it was raining. Then she brought up how she was going to get changed... Damn you Clary for making me think about you getting changed. Oh, how I wanted to rip her clothes off of her and kiss every square inch of her body— _Snap out of it! She is your sister! You can't think about her that way!_ I warned myself. I tried to stop myself before this happened, but unfortunately, I was too late. My pants were getting uncomfortably tight, and I knew I would have to go upstairs to fix this. I threw my apple in the trash bin, and made my way up to my room. I passed by Clary's room and heard her shower going. _At least I don't have to be too quiet,_ I thought to myself.

I went to my room and lay down on my bed. I opened the drawer to my nightstand, and pulled out my lotion. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't help myself from jerking off to an image of Clary in my mind. Considering we never got that far in our relationship, I had to use my imagination. I could tell I was almost there, and when I finally came, I moaned Clary's name. God, I really hope no one, especially her, heard me. I got myself cleaned up, and looked at the clock. It was already 5:30. I have about an hour and a half until I have to meet Clary at Takis.

I decide to take a shower of my own and then get ready. By the time I'm done, it's about time to go. I head out of my room and out the front doors of The Institute, praying that tonight will go perfectly.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the rules

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for not updating in a very long time, but like I said in the last chapter, this story isn't my main priority right now, but if you review, I will try.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains some detailed lemons! Read at your own risk!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, or the characters. I just give them problems.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Breaking the rules

Clary POV

I walk into Takis and am met with the smell of delicious food. I look around the small diner, and spot Jace in the corner booth, staring out the window. He looks up when I get closer and I sit down. He's still watching me. I look around the diner, trying to avoid his eyes, but it's just too awkward. I look him in the eyes and decide to break the silence, since he's obviously not going to.

"So... how's it going?" I asked awkwardly. He shrugs. We just continue to stare at each other, when a waiter comes over.

He smiles politely at me, and I smile back. "What can I get you to drink sweetheart?" he asked. I just ordered a water. He turned to Jace, and I looked at him too, only to find him glaring at the waiter. As wrong as it was, it made me feel warm inside. _Yup, definitely wrong._

"I'll take a water also," he said, his tone a scary-calm. We ordered our food. The waiter, or Josh, as his name tag said, told us he would bring out our food and drinks out in a couple minutes.

I looked over to Jace and saw him glaring at Josh's back. He turned and saw me looking at him with my eyebrows raised. He looked down.

"So, what should we talk about?" I asked.

"Clary... we have to just act like brother and sister from now on," he said. I knew he was right, but it still hurt. A lot.

"I know," I said. Josh brought us our food, and he winked at me before he left. I was kind of glad. Now Jace knows how I felt all those times when girls were flirting with him. We don't take much after that, and soon, we were finished and heading home. We both walked in silence back to the Institute. Once we got to the Institute, we both went our separate ways, each to our own rooms. I knew it was wrong, but I felt hurt. He told me he only wanted to be brother and sister. _Technically, he said we SHOULD act like brother and sister. He didn't say that he wanted to..._ As much as I wanted to hear that, I know it's still wrong.

I head up to my room and decide to take another shower. Once I'm in my room, I go into my bathroom, and leave the door open a crack, to let the steam out. I turn on the shower and adjust the temperature. Once it's hot, I strip off all my clothes, step into the shower and close the see-through sliding glass door. Once I step under the water, my muscles immediately relax.

Jace POV

I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I lay there for a few more minutes, then I decide to get changed into my pajamas. I walk over to my dresser and search for my favorite band t-shirt. I keep searching through my drawers, my closet, even my laundry basket, but I can't find it. Clary must have it, considering she steals my shirts all the time. I walk out of my room and walk over to Clary's. I knock on her door, but she doesn't answer. I listen closely and I hear the shower running. Deciding that I can just go in there, grab my shirt and leave. I open the door quietly and walk over to her dresser. I search the first drawer. Big mistake. This drawer is full of lacy lingerie, and her thongs and shit. I can feel my hard-on growing in my jeans. I would do anything to see her wearing these. I need to get rid of this boner, so I think about that time I walked in on Alec and Magnus. Yup, that did it for me. I search the next drawer, thankfully there were no more lingerie, and I found my shirt. I was about to leave, when I heard Clary humming to herself. I turned to look at the bathroom. Once again, big mistake. The door was open. And she was in the shower. Naked. I thought she caught me looking, but I then realized that she was facing away from me. Oh my god. She just finished rinsing her hair, and now she's washing her body. I watched her hands as they rubbed the soap all over her body. I was so hard it hurt. I was too distracted to notice that she turned around and was now facing me. I looked to her face and saw her eyes were closed, thank the angel. She stepped under the water, and I watched as the water ran down her body, and between her breasts. She always tells Izzy that she doesn't have much, but that definitely isn't true. She has to at least be a c-cup. I was so hard, I felt like my pants would rip. I decided to leave before she noticed I was here. I put the shirt back I the drawer, just in case. I left the room and practically ran to my room. I shut the door and went into my bathroom, not taking the time to shut the door, and turned on the shower, not caring to adjust the temperature, and got to work.

Clary POV

I shut off the water, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body. During my shower, I was thinking about what it would've been like if Jace was in there with me. Then I felt ashamed with myself, when I realized I was wet. And not from the water coming from the shower head. I towel dried my hair, then wrapped the towel around myself again. I walked into my room, and to my dresser. I grabbed my black lace panty and bra matching set. I looked for a shirt and found Jace's 'Five Finger Death Punch' shirt. I forgot to give it back to him. I through on some silk shorts and a matching tank top. I grabbed his shirt and made my way over to his room. I knocked on his door, but got no answer. I heard the shower running, so I opened the door. Holy shit. His bathroom door was open. And he was in the shower. I was going to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I watched as he took his gigantic cock in his hand and starting moving up and down, gradually getting faster. He was moaning, and I was getting wetter by the second. I felt my face heat, and then I felt that heat go straight to my core. I was practically panting. I couldn't take my eyes away from his dick, and soon enough he moaned loudly and cum shot out of him. I didn't want to take my eyes away, but when I looked up to his face, I saw him already looking at me.

Jace POV (a few minutes earlier)

I grabbed my cock and started going up and down, getting faster and faster. I imagined Clary, in those sexy lingerie, in nothing at all, of her in my bed, of me _inside her._ I looked over into my room, and saw Clary watching me! She wasn't looking at me, but my hand going up and down on my hard dick. I couldn't help but feel prideful, seeing Clary with a completely turned-on look on her face, her eyes full of lust. I decided to give her a show. I started going faster, thinking about her watching me made it even better. Soon enough, I moaned loudly, and came, shooting hot cum, all over my chest and the side of he shower. I looked over to Clary again, and noticed her chest was heaving up and down, obviously breathing unevenly. Then she looked at me, and noticed that I was already looking at her. Her mouth opened in an "o" shape, and her face instantly turned redder than her hair. She started stuttering, looking for an excuse to watching me masturbate. I was now leaning on the said of the shower, not the one covered in my cum. I said the only thing I could think of.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked her, smirking slightly. I could already feel myself getting hard with her watching me.

"Um... I—I brought you your shirt," she said, finally able to look away from my throbbing cock, and into my eyes. I took in what she was wearing, and got even harder. Those damn shorts. I slowly stepped out of my shower and grabbed a towel to clean off my cum. I then threw it to the side, wanting her to see me still. I made my way over to her, not stopping until I was so close to her that we were touching. "Is that all you came in here for?" I asked seductively. She gulped, and looked down at my boner. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, and what she did next, I was not expecting. She grabbed my cock. I moaned and my eyes rolled back into my head. She started moving her hand up and down, and I almost came right there and then. I grabbed her wrist to stop it before I came, and I smashed my lips to hers before she could ask if she did something wrong. My hands went to her lower back, then lower, and I squeezed her ass, earning a gasp from her. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding her hips against mine. We both moaned, but I needed more and so did she. I walked us over to my bed and threw her on it. I didn't waste any time as I jumped back on her and started kissing her again. I was in between her legs, which were now wrapped around my hips again. I was still kissing her when I started grinding my still-naked cock against her clothed-pussy. We both moaned simultaneously.

"Jace," she moaned. I was so hard it hurt, but I knew this was her first time, so I needed to make her as comfortable as possible. I started kissing down her jaw, to her neck, then to her collarbone. My hands went to the hem of her tank top, and I looked up at her for permission. She nodded, and I took off her tank top and threw it across the room, not bothering to see where it landed. I looked down and saw her wearing that sexy black lace bra, and sure enough, when I ripped off her shorts, she was wearing the matching panties. I started kissing my way down her collarbone, to her cleavage, and I place one his on top of each breast. She whimpered, and I don't think I could get any harder than I was. After getting her permission again, I unclasped her bra, and threw it in the same direction of her shirt. I didn't waste time, as I took her left breast into my mouth, sucking on it, while nibbling on her nipple occasionally. She moaned, and ran her hands through my hair, pulling lightly at the ends, causing me to moan quietly. I massaged the breast that wasn't in my mouth with my hand. After a few more licks, I moved on to the other breast, and did the same thing. When I was done with her boobs, I started placing open-mouthed kisses going lower and lower, until I was breathing hot breaths on her clothed-pussy. I dragged her panties down her legs with my teeth, then threw those too. Her legs were bent, so I put my hands underneath them, and placed them on her hips. I was breathing hot breaths on her pussy again, and quickly taking a chance to admire her light-pink pussy, which was dripping wet. I took one of my hands, and started rubbing circles on her clit with my thumb. She gasped at the sudden contact, then moaned. I was adding pressure in all the right places that I knew would make her go crazy.

"Jace," she moaned my name. I stuck my finger inside, and started moving. She was moaning a lot, and I added a second finger, then a third. As my fingers were pumping in and out of her, I started licking and sucking on her clit.

"Oh my god, Jace," she moaned, and I could tell she was getting close, she was tightening around my hand. She was moaning pretty loudly, and I could feel my dick twitch at the sound. I pulled out at the last second.

"Wha—Jace? Why did you stop?" she asked, panting.

"Not yet," I whispered seductively in her ear. I started grinding my dick against her, but not putting it in yet. I was going to tease her first.

"Jace... please," she moaned.

"Please what Clary?" I asked teasingly.

"Jace..." she moaned, sounding slightly annoyed. I smirked.

"What do you want me to do to you baby?" I asked, still whispering in her ear. She paused, still panting, before answering me.

"I want you to fuck me," she said, looking me in the eyes, grinding her hips against mine. And that was all it took. I reached over to my nightstand and pulled a condom out of the drawer, sliding it on quickly. I looked her in the eyes.

"This is going to hurt," I said, giving her one last chance to back out, but silently praying that she doesn't. If she did, I don't know if I could handle that.

"I know," she said, looking me in the eyes. She lifted her hips up to mine, silently telling me she was ready. I slid in slowly, and she flinched from the pain. Once I was in all the way, I just sat there, waiting for her to adjust. It took everything in my to not start slamming into her over and over again. After a few more minutes, she moved her hips, testing the pain, and we both moaned in pleasure.

"I think I'm good now," she said. I looked into her eyes to make sure she was sure, and then I started moving. I went slow at first, making sure I wasn't hurting her. When she threw her head back and moaned, I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed her hips, and started ramming into her faster, harder. It wasn't enough for her though.

"Jace... please, faster, harder," she panted. I started ramming into her faster, so hard she started digging her nails into my back, probably drawing blood, but I didn't care, it just turned me on more. I was thrusting into her so hard and fast, I knew she would be sore in the morning, but I didn't care right now, and neither did she. I was so close, and I could tell she was too. I wanted us to cum together, so I picked up the pace, while rubbing her clit with my fingers. She was moaning so loud and I could feel her tightening around me, and then we both came together.

I collapsed on top of Clary. Not wanting to crush her with my weight, I slid off and lay down next to her. We were both breathing heavily, but I wasn't that tired. I took off the condom, thinking we were done. After about a minute, I saw Clary start to move in my peripheral vision. Her hand was moving across my abs, then the v that lined my hips, then lower. I watched in awe as she took my huge dick into her hand and started stroking it slowly. I instantly moaned as soon as she touched e. I have dreamed about her doing this for as long as I can remember, and now it was actually happening, and let me tell you, it is way better in real life. She saw my throw my head back, moaning, and started to go faster. That, however, was nothing compared to the feeling when she put y huge cock in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down on my dick, her hand doing the same thing to the places she can't reach. All the while, she was looking me in the eyes. She was sucking, and licking, and I was trying so hard not to cum.

"Jesus, Clary. I'm gonna... oh god," I was moaning so loudly now, and I could feel myself coming undone again. Before I could pull out of her mouth though, I came, spilling my seed into her mouth. I was worried about what her reaction would be, but my worries disintegrated when she swallowed all of it. Damn that was hot. And just like that, I was hard again. She noticed too, 'cause she looked up and smirked at me. She crawled up my body, purposefully dragging her tits across my hard dick, and sat on it, without it going in her though, much to my disappointment. She leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Ready for round two?" she whispered seductively.

"Hell yeah. I want to her you scream my name," I told her in the same tone. She shivered and I smirked, glad I could get that reaction out of her. I grabbed another condom and slipped it on my length. I went to sit up, only to have her push me back down. My eyes widened when I realized what she was about to do. She sat up on her knees, then lowered herself onto my dick. She started rocking slowly, then started getting faster. I gripped her hips, tightly, unable to do anything else. I started to meet her thrusts with mine, making us both moan loudly. Soon after, we both came, he first and me following after. She collapsed on top of me, me still inside her. I wrapped my arms around her and turned us, so we were both laying down on our sides. After I got my breathing under control, I pulled out of her, pulled the condom off, and threw it away. We lay there for a few more minutes, before I had to break the perfect silence. Sadly.

"Alec and Isabelle will be home soon," I said. She groaned and nuzzled her nose into my neck. "Come on. We should probably get cleaned up," I said. At that she looked up at me and smiled mischievously.

"So... shower?" she asked, still smiling, already knowing my answer. How could I possibly say no?

"Yeah let's go," I say, already getting up and heading to my connected bathroom, Clary trailing behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hey guys. I know it has been fucking forever since I last updated, but I've said before, and I'll say it again. This story is not my main priority. I'm sorry if you really like this story, which I'm pretty sure no one does, but I'm working on my story 'Love Birds' (Which you should check out), plus I'm working on a different story I haven't posted yet. The next update won't be as long, but it probably won't be too soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

 **Warning: you should know by now that this story is inappropriate. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

Clary POV

Best. Shower sex. Ever. Well, technically, it was my first shower sex, but it was still amazing. After our shower, I went back to my own room to get dressed, since the rest of the Lightwoods will be home soon. I heard the elevator and soon there was a knock on my door. I was already dressed in black leggings and a too-big sweater.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and Isabelle's head popped through the open door.

"Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready," she said.

"Okay," I said. She nods and shuts my door, walking to her own room. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and head downstairs.

Everyone is already at the table besides Isabelle, who I can hear coming down the stairs. I go and sit down in my seat, which happens to be right across from Jace. Oh god. I sit down and look towards him to find him looking at me with a look that says "I want you." I blush and shiver, knowing no one would notice that look except me. I bite my lip and look down, but not before seeing his smirk; of course he would see my blush. I put some food on my plate and start eating. I see Isabelle sit down in my peripheral vision.

It's quiet for a few minutes, everyone is enjoying the meal that Maryse made. She's the one to break the silence.

"So how was everyone's day?" she asked. I think back to earlier and try to hold back my blush, only partially working. My eyes flick up to Jace and I see him smirking at me again. A few people mumbled "okays" but I didn't say anything. A minute of silence. "Clary, dear. Are you okay? You look a bit flushed," Maryse said. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me with concern. I saw Jace with the same expression, but you could see the laughter in his eyes. That bastard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't been feeling well. I think I might go lay down," I say, only lying a little bit.

"Okay, feel better hon," Maryse said. Everyone drifted off into different conversations. I scowled at Jace and his attempts at holding in laughter, then leave the kitchen. Once I get to my room, I close the door and get my sketchpad. I sit on my window seat and start to draw, letting my hand wander. I draw several pictures, not stopping to look at each one. I finally put my pencil down, and my hand is aching. I look at the clock and see it's one a.m. Holy crap it's been five hours! I look through all the drawings I've made. Oh. My. God. The first one was of Jace. In the shower. Jerking off. The second was of Jace again, this time holding a towel, just like earlier. The third was of his head between my legs. The fourth was of him pounding into me, bringing me to orgasm. The fifth was of me and him in the shower; him lifting me up, my legs around his waist, his gigantic dick inside me, my head thrown back in ecstasy. The final one was of him sitting across from me at the dinner table with that panty-dropping smirk.

"What are you drawing?" a voice says from the door. I jump approximately three feet in the air and swing to see Jace leaning against the door frame. He chuckles and walks into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Um... nothing," I say, trying to get past the lump in my throat.

"Mmm hmm," he murmurs. Faster than I can move, he grabs my sketchbook out of my hand and flips it open. I tackle him onto the bed and try to take it from him, thanking the lord that he isn't on a dirty picture. He easily flips us so he's on top and pinning my arms next to my head and he sat on my lower body. He starts flipping the pages with one hand and when he flips the next page, he raises his eyebrows at me, silently telling me that he's to the dirty pictures. I struggle, but it doesn't do anything. He keeps flipping through the pages, biting his lip. He looks like he's absorbing everything, memorizing the pictures. I feel something and look down. I can see the hard-on through his jeans, which is starting to make me turned on even more. He continues to bite his lip in the sexiest way, making me tingle _down there_.

"These are some naughty pictures Clarissa," he says in a seductive tone. I shiver at the way my name sounds on his tongue. He flips a page back and shows it to me. It's the shower one. "This one is my favorite," he says, looking at me with hooded eyes. He tosses the sketchbook onto the floor, then reaches into his back pocket and pulls something out. A stele. He holds my wrists together, while putting a rune on me. When he's done he lets go and gets off me. I try to move my hands but not surprisingly, they are stuck together. A binding rune. I look at him through my eyelashes, and watch as he walks over to the door, and starts putting runes on it. _Silence_. Then another. _Privacy_. He drops the stele onto the nightstand, and kneels over me. I know I should probably be worried, but I'm too turned on to care. He leans down and starts placing open-mouthed kisses on my neck. Slowly working his way up to my jaw, then my ear, then back to my jaw. He starts to trail kisses to my mouth, putting a kiss on each corner. He hovers above my lips, barely skimming them, but making no move to go further. I start to get frustrated, so I lean up, trying to get him to put his mouth on mine. Finally, he obliges, and crashes our lips together, as if he was out of air and I was oxygen. We kiss with a bruising force, but I couldn't care less. I moan into the kiss, savoring every second. We battle for dominance, and Jace wins this time. I feel his hands roam up my sides, taking my shirt with them. He squeezes my breasts through my bra, making me moan even more.

He leans back, bringing me up with him, and take my shirt off for me. He lays me back down, and goes back to kissing me a little sloppily. He squeezes my hips, making my hips buck into his. This causes him to growl, bringing my hips up to his as he grinds his pelvis into mine, making me whimper. He does this over and over again, dry humping me.

"Jace!" I moan his name. He rests his head in the crook of my neck, slowing himself down. He sits up a little and rips his t-shirt off, then undoing his pants. He quickly removes those, then starts on my leggings. He pulls those off too, then looks down at me. I look at him too, noticing the still huge bulge in his boxers. I cross my feet around his waist and pull him forward. He reaches into his discarded pants' pocket and pulls out a condom. He takes off his boxers and puts the condom on. He then unclasps my bra and slips off my panties, and chucks them both on the floor. He's kneeling now, and he uses his hands to spread my legs apart. Jace runs his fingers up and down my wet slit, and uses his thumb to play with my clit. I throw my head back and moan. He spreads my legs again, and doesn't give me time to prepare as he slams into me. I cry out in pleasure. He starts going in and out, making me writhe underneath him.

"Oh god, harder Jace!" I yell out. He obeys, driving into me harder. We stay like that and I cum twice, but Jace is still hard. All of the sudden, he flips me over and starts ramming into me from behind. I like this position too, 'cause I can hear his grunts and moans right in my ear. We go at it like that for a while, and I cum three more times, Jace joining me in the last one.

He rolls over and stares at the ceiling, me doing the same.

"Um, Jace?" I say. He looks over to me. "Do you think you could, ya know," I say, motioning to my hands.

"Oh right," he says, grabbing his stele and putting a line through the binding rune. I move my hands, which are a little stiff. I roll over into Jace's side, and he puts his arm around me, drawing me in even closer. And we lay like that for about 20 minutes. I'm almost asleep when I feel Jace shake me a little bit. I look up at him.

"I should probably head back to my room. Wouldn't want anyone to find us like this in the morning," he says, looking apologetic. I stick my bottom lip and pout at him. He tilts his head down and bites my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Our mouths crash together into a hot, passionate goodbye kiss. During the kiss, I reach my hand down and grab his dick through his boxers that he put back on. He grabs my hand and brings it back up to my side, letting it drop.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he says. I roll my eyes and let him go. He gets up and puts his clothes back on, looking back at me once before walking out the door and closing it behind him. I stare at the ceiling for a little bit, but then I fall asleep.

o.O.o.O.o

I wake to an incessant pounding on my door, and shout some very unkind words to the person on the other side of the door. I hear the door open and turn to glare at a very surprised Isabelle.

"What?!" I ask, annoyance clear in my voice.

"You were supposed to be up already! We are going shopping, remember?" she asks. I think back and realize we did make plans to go shopping. I nod my head.

"Yeah sorry, I forgot," I say lamely.

"What happened to you? You look very disgruntled," she says, motioning to me. I look at my mirror and gasp quietly in surprise. My hair is a mess, and My makeup is smeared, plus my lips are still a little swollen. I think back to Jace, his fingers running through my hair, his lips on mine with a bruising force. I blush, but hide it quickly.

"Um, I had a bad dream. I must have been moving a lot in my sleep," I cover lamely. She nods her head, but gives me a look that says she doesn't believe me.

"Get dressed! We have a lot to do. Oh and you, me, Jace, and Alec are going out to the club tonight, so we have to shop for dresses too," she says.

"Izzy, you have at least a million dresses," I say exasperatedly.

"You can never have too much," she says then leaves the room before I can respond. This is going to be fun.. not.

* * *

 **Please review! Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
